Emmett Gets A Job
by a lovely dream
Summary: What happens when Emmett needs to get a job? Series of one shots, rated T for language. its my first fan fic so no flames please. R&R OOC & AU
1. Burger King

1Emmett tries to get a job.

By, a lovely dream

**Disclaimer:** I'm only going to put it once, I do not own any of the characters, however the plot **is mine**

"Esmeeeeee" Emmett cried.

"Yes Emmett?" she asked him

"Can I have five dollars?"

"No Emmett."

"FINE" he said "its good to know you love me."

Esme laughed.

"Edwardddddddd," Emmett said.

"No," Edward said

"But I didn't even ask yet."

Edward raised an eyebrow

"Oh... right,"

"And don't you even think of asking Bella."

"FINE"

"Carlisleeeeee," Emmett whined

"Get out," he said

"BUT I NEED FIVE DOLLARS!"

"NO, YOU NEED A JOB!"

With a mischievous grin he left the room. _Oh dear god_ he thought, too himself, _what did I do this time_?

**LATER THAT WEEK**

"I GOT A JOB," Emmett sand while dancing around the house.

"Wow, who would hire you?" Edward asked.

"Burger King"

"oh great, now Emmett can have it his way." Bella said sarcastically.

_Hahahaha_ Emmett laughed. "You're funny, we'll see whose cracking the jokes when im rolling in the benjamin's!"

**THE NEXT DAY**

Edward and Bella went out.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her

"Sort-of, wanna go back to the house for a little?"

"Lets just go get something."

"Okay, you pick."

"Why would I pick?" he asked her.

"I don't know."

"Then you pick!"

"Fine," she said "Lets just get some Burger King"

Edward laughed "Well if you really want it."

Edward parked the Volvo.

"Why aren't we just going to the drive through?" Bella asked.

"No reason, just feel like going inside today."

"Oh, okay."

However once inside she realized the real reason.

"HI GUYS! Welcome to Burger King can I take your order?" an over eager Emmett asked.

"I'll have a cheeseburger." Bella said.

"Would you like fries with that shake?"

"I just want a cheeseburger."

"And for you sir?" Emmett asked with a wink.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Right then" Emmett said "That comes to $2.00."

Edward paid for Bella's food and went to sit at a table while Bella waited for her food. Emmett went back to cook bella's burger, and returned to the front to take the next person's order. Five minutes later he looked over.

"Bella, what are you still doing here? What you cant seem to get enough of me?" He asked her

"LOOK YOU" she began

"I know I can't blame you, but how will you break it to Edward?"

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Actually Emmett I got more than enough of you the first time we met, I just want my cheeseburger."

"Oh... oops!" he said "I'll go make one for you now, and I'll put the fast in fast food." he said with a wink.

Bella began to roll her eyes, but stopped when she smelt smoke. She looked over at Edward, who immediately ran over to her and pulled her out of Burger King.

"So much for fast-food," Edward said sarcastically.

Bella laughed. The rest of the customers ran out of the burning building including Emmett. He was carrying a cheeseburger. He walked over to Bella and Edward, "Order up!" he said with a smile.

"Gee, thanks Emmett." she said.

"Anytime!"

They sat their and watched the fire trucks arrive and put out the fire. After a talk with the firemen Emmett's boss walked over to them.

"Emmett, your fired." she said

"Oh My Goodness!" he said excitedly "Thank you so much."

"That means, you don't work here anymore."

"Oh..." he said as his boss walked away, "THAT'S OKAY, I WAS TOO GOOD FOR YOU ANYWAY! YOU'LL REGRET THIS, YOU NEED ME!"

His boss acted as she didn't here anything and walked away.

"Bella, can I have five dollars?" he asked her.

"NO" both her and Edward said in unison.

**if you could please give me five reviews before i put up my next chapter. thanks ( :**


	2. Fortune Cookies

1Emmett Makes Fortune Cookies

by, A Lovely Dream

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Twilight, or the characters within it, however the below plot is mine.

"Hey guys! Guess What!" Emmett said while waling into Edwards room.

"Do we really want to know?" Bella asked him.

"Hmpf," he said "well, I'm sure Edward wants to know, don't you Edward?"

"Not Necessarily." he said.

"WELL FINE, next time you have some 'EXCITING' news don't you expect me to care!" he complained.

"Fine Emmett, what do you want to tell us?"

"I got a job."

Edward and Bella stared at Emmett, "uh, Emmett?" Bella asked, "Where are you working?"

"China Palace,"

"Oh, are you going to be um, putting the 'fast in fast food again' are you?"

"No," he said sadly "They won't let me."

Bella and Edward tried to control their laughter, but they couldn't.

"Yeah keep laughing!" Emmett shouted and left the room.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Bella asked Edward

"Well, you know Emmett." he answered "It could mean anything"

"That's what I was afraid of," Bella said.

**A week later**

Charlie parked the cruiser in the driveway. He got out and walked up to the door where he found a note from bella.

_Dad,_

_Going to the movies with Edward, there's Chinese in the fridge. Don't worry about me, we'll grab something to eat later._

_Love, bella_

Charlie walked into the house and down the hall. Opening the fridge and taking out the food he realized how hungry he really was. "Good thing Bella doesn't want me to save her any," he said quietly to himself with a chuckle.

After he ate about half of his dinner, he began to feel guilty, "maybe I should save some for her, just incase," he thought to himself.

He went to put the food back and he took a fortune cookie. He broke it open and took out the small slip of paper he read it aloud.

"**for a good time call Edward Cullen, 123-456-7890**"

"What the..." Charlie thought aloud, he opened the other two fortune cookies, one which read:

"**if your naughty go to your room, if you want to be naughty come to mine 234-567-8901**"

"THAT'S MY PHONE NUMBER!" Charlie shouted.

The last one read:

"**Jasper hale, he'll make your wildest dreams come true"**

"WHAT IS THIS?" Charlie wondered aloud. He drove to China Palace, and demanded to speak with the manager. The manager came out and talked to Charlie, who told him about the fortune cookies. He was very annoyed "I assure you, this wont happen again" he said and walked to the back to talk to their Fortune Cookie Maker.

"EMMETT!" he roared.

"Yo Dawg," Emmett said.

"Would you like to explain the fortunes you made for the fortune cookies?"

"Nope, I plead the fifth."

"Well then, your fired"

Emmett was very angry "YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" he screamed and walked out to the front door where he saw Charlie.

"Hi Charlie," can I have five dollars?

**Okay this time I'd like ****ten reviews**** before my next chapter! **


	3. Vicky Has A Secret

1Emmett Gets a Job

a lovely dream

**DISCLAMER**: As hard as I try, Stephanie still refuses to sell me the characters from

twilight.

"ALICEEEEEEE!" Bella cried.

"Be quite, Bella, or I won't buy you anything." Alice scolded her

"I can only hope, can't I?"

Alice shot Bella one of her say-whatever-you-want-were-shopping-all-day-anyway looks.

Bella sighed, "But why do we have to come in here?" she asked while gesturing at all the

laundry.

Alice rolled her eyes before whispering, "Bella, you're getting married to a sexy vampire,

then you're going to _be_ a sexy vampire, so let me buy you sexy clothes to wear on your sexy

self, with your sexy husband!"

Bella began to laugh, "Fine, just stop talking about how sexy my fiancee is," she paused

before saying, "and how sexy I'm _going_ to be, because im not _going _to be _sexy_."

"Pshh," Alice said with a roll of her eyes, "You will be when I'm done with you."

Bella rolled her eyes in response as Alice paid for what she bought her.

"So, what did we get?" Bella asked while trying to peek in the bag.

"Can we wait until we can get home, and I cut off the tags so you don't try to return it on

me?" Alice asked.

"Who me? Honestly Alice, I'm insulted" Bella joked.

When they got home Alice called Edward down into the dining room, "Want to see what I

bought your soon-to-be-wifey?"

Edward smirked, "I suppose I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No you don't," Alice told him.

"She's right," Bella chirped.

Bella and Edward sat on the couch, Alice ran into the bathroom, "You ready?" she asked,

"Okay, count to twenty," she said to whoever was in the bathroom.

Then while she took a seat at the table Edward turned to her, "If bella's not modeling it,

and you're not modeling and I'm not modeling." he paused, "I'm not

modeling right?"

"No silly!" she told him.

Edward relaxed a little bit before asking, "Then who _is_ modeling?"

At that moment a voice came from the bathroom, "TEN, ELEVEN, FIFTEEN, TWENTY-

THREE, HUH HUH, TOUCHDOWN, TWENTY!"

Emmett came running into the room wearing a bra, and underwear. They were pink, lacy,

and at least 2 sizes to small. Bella and Edward's jaws dropped, Alice giggled, "You counted

all wrong," she told him, "But at least you look great."

Bella and Edward looked at Alice, "Bella, darling is that what you like wearing that?"

"NO!" she shrieked.

"Oh, I see because if Emmett looks great, I was wondering what you looked like in that.

It's quite a relief it's nothing like that."

"You're just jealous that you don't have my body," Emmett told Bella. Then turning to

Edward, "And you're just jealous that A. Your wife doesn't look like me, and B. That I'm not

gay, 4. That Rosalie gets this body and you don't."

As if on cue, Rosalie walked into the room, "What the hell is going on in here?" she yelled.

Emmett smiled, "I just got a job! Sexy, aren't you proud of me?"

"A job? As what a professional lap dancer?" Rosalie asked

"Well no, but if you want one, you can have on for free." but if you want one you can have

one for free he said with a wink.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Sexy, look, I was just kidding, well not really, you can have one for free. But Alice

promised me 5 dollars if I modeled for her."

"No I didn't!" Alice told him.

Emmett sighed, "What do you want a lap dance, too?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Go put normal clothes on, and go find a job I'm not giving you 5

dollars."

Emmett pouted his lower lip, and walked back into the bathroom. When he came out he

walked past them all and into the garage.

Rosalie looked at the others, "I think I should follow him," she said, and with that she took

off after him.

**An hour later**

Emmett walked into victoria's secret, and up to the cashier, "I'd like to speak to the

manager, please." he told her.

"I am the manager, how may I help you? " she asked him.

Emmett smiled, "I was hoping to get a job." he said.

"Well, I'm sorry but we don't have any openings here, but if you fill out a form, we can get

back to you soon. Do you have any experience?"

"Well, sort of, you see, I modeled for my brother and his fiancee."

"OH," The lady said, "You want to be a model?"

Emmett, nodded eagerly.

"I'm sorry but we don't have any male clothing for you to model,"

"Who said anything about male modeling?" Emmett asked.

The lady raised her eyebrows but before she could ask Emmett ripped off his clothes

revealing the lacy bra and underwear.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

The manager looked away, "Security?" she called.

But before anyone could come Rosalie came up to Emmett and grabbed him by the ear.

"Ready for your lap dance?" he asked her.

"No," she told him "I'm just saving your sorry ass from prison."

Emmett looked at her, a dazed expression on his face, "I-I just wanted five dollars." he

stammered.

"FOR WHAT?" Rosalie screamed.

"Um, well... I don't remember, but I'm sure it's important." he said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Let's go home."

"But what about that five dollars?" he asked.

Rosalie shot him a death glare, "Maybe if you could keep a job for more than one day."

"Maybe if you let me get a job."

"A NORMAL JOB!" Rosalie roared.

"Sorry," he said, "But for that, I'm going to have to charge you for that lap dance."


End file.
